


Prom Date

by MultiverseFantasy



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Friendship/Love, Last Kiss, Lesbian Character, Limousine Sex, Oral Sex, Prom, Sex, Students, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiverseFantasy/pseuds/MultiverseFantasy
Summary: On the night of the prom, things go disastrously resulting in Mira ushering her oldest friend Jack, the boy next door, into a limo to take them home. They’ve been close friends for years so together, unwilling to let their final memory of the prom be the fight that upset them both, share a memory that they’ll remember for the rest of their lives.It would only happen once, but it was worth it.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Prom Date

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t going to write this. I’m supposed to be retiring from fanfiction. But I had an itch and this kept haunting me. So now it’s written and I can move on. But I hope you enjoy it anyway, cause it took me a while!

The limo was waiting for them outside the community hall, the driver sitting patiently behind the wheel for his passengers. The limo had been booked for the night by a group of young schoolgirls to take them to and from prom. But only two students got inside for the return journey. The young man was dressed in a black suit with tails and a bow tie, with a waistcoat and everything. He looked like he had come straight out of the 30s. The only discrepancy was the hat. Instead of a traditional top hat he wore a modernized fedora with a wide rim, his own personal addition. He stepped inside first, slumping angrily into the back seat rubbing the bridge of his nosed just beneath his glasses. Close behind him was a young woman a few inches shorter than him with short straight dark hair, wearing a flourished pink and white dress over black stockings and heels, a silver chain of pearls around her slender neck, carrying a white purse in her hands.

The driver watched them step inside through the rear view mirror, peering down the lone limo interior through the open view port. He recognized the young lady from the group he brought here this evening. It was her mother who hired the limo to take her friends. The boy, he had never seen before. But he assumed he was her date, hence why they were the only two to arrive for his arranged pick up. “Anybody else joining us?” He asked the girl politely. She shook her head. He took that as his cue to drive on. He was hired to only take them two destinations, the school prom and back home. The prom, however, was booked in an arena several miles from home so it would be at least an hours drive. And though it was late, he heard on the radio the traffic would be horrid. _More time for the happy couple_ , he thought.

Except happy was the mood around the pair of them. “You shouldn’t let Joseph get to you like this” Mira said to her companion.

“What was I supposed to do?” He asked her, on the verge of snapping. “After what he said to you, about you… I couldn’t just stay on the side.”

“He was trying to provoke you.”

“That’s no excuse for the things he said” he hissed.

“I know” she replied taking his arm. “It was horrible. He was horrible. But you aren’t” she insisted. “So please, don’t let that monster ruin tonight.”

He sighed angrily, crossing his arms closing his eyes. Mira sat back sadly. They’d been friends for a long time, neighbors since they were little, so she knew Jack we’ll enough to tell he was really trying to calm down. But Joseph really got to him tonight. He didn’t show it, but Jackson White really was an emotional person. He bottles everything inside, all his pain and anger and despair, all to keep a brave face for his friends and family. He was always there for Mira when she needed him, even if it meant being bullied or picked on by the rest of the school. Sometimes he even made himself the target on purpose to keep attention away from others. But Joseph, he truly had it out for Jack. They started as friends but Joe was always a thug, so Jack would always be his opponent as he stood up to him. It went on for years all through school, his friends in the middle of the pair with very few in Jacks corner.

Tonight Joseph was especially hostile. Maybe it was because this was the last time any of them would be together before graduation. Maybe Joseph was just in a bad mood. And on Prom night of all nights. Mira had been excited all month, hiring the limo and getting the perfect dress, and this was a big night for her. A few weeks before the end of term she finally came out, to mixed responses. Most of them welcoming however. When she told Jack she was gay, he had one of his classic responses ready. “I noticed” he said jokingly. He knew already and she wasn’t surprised. He had a way of seeing things others wouldn’t think off. So this Prom was her first night out as an openly proud lesbian, and she wanted Jack there with her for support. But he wasn’t a party person so she literally had to convince him to go. She thought she’d failed, but then when she and her girlfriends left the limo he was there to take her hand, dressed in his favorite hat and tails. He looked like a true gentlemen. He was perfect.

Everyone had such a great time, dancing and drinking and talking and partying. But then Joseph suddenly flipped and made his toast. He stood up in front of everyone and just spilled so much vile we thought he was drunk. Maybe he was. Nobody could be sure. He said such mean things about everybody, but he was looking directly at Jack the whole time. Eventually he was dragged off the table where he suddenly lashed out at him, calling him names and insulting his family. But Jack didn’t give him the satisfaction of a reaction. He was used to it. But then Joseph turned on Mira. She didn’t hear anything about how he reacted to the new of her coming out, but she found out then. She couldn’t be sure if he was lying just to be mean, but what he said was cruel, hurtful, horrific. He went so far as to say “why don’t we lock you in a room with every guy here and you can show us how much of a slut you are.” It might’ve brought Mira to tears if Jack hadn’t snapped on her behalf. She never seen him be violent in her whole life, but at that moment she thought he might kill Joseph right there on the dance floor. Troy had to drag Jack away while the rest pulled Joseph in the opposite direction. Jack stormed off to get some air and Mira quickly followed him, calling for the limo to pick them up so they could get away from the stares and looks, and more importantly, from Joseph. She didn’t want to stay and see what else he might do. She didn’t want to see what Jack might do.

As she sat in the limo, her thoughts were consumed with the last half hour. So was Jacks, judging from his expression and silence. She didn’t want her memory of the prom to be Joseph ruining the night. And after everything Jack had gone though this year, he didn’t deserve this either. But they couldn’t go back now.

Making an executive decision, she carefully stepped out of her seat to walk forward towards the front. The driver glanced over his shoulder to see her smile politely as she clicked the button, raising the dark glass of the viewport giving them some privacy. He didn’t take offense, simply turning back to the road while she sat back down beside her companion.

“How are you?” She asked him.

He released a slow, steady breath, but it was interwoven with a furious growl. He was trying. She reached out and put her hand on his, giving it a gentle squeeze. _What she was about to suggest could make things worse._ “How are you doing?” He suddenly asked her.

She didn’t answer immediately. _Why did he have to be such a gentlemen, putting others before himself._ Instead of giving him a spoken answer to his question, she offered a different approach as she took a deep breath and leant over, kissing him on the lips. He froze in shock, staring back at her in surprise and confusion. Before he could open his mouth to speak she had her hand on his lips silencing him. “I know what you’re going to say. I know what you’ll do. But right now, I need you to… I _want_ you, just for tonight, to be selfish. Not to be a gentlemen. Don’t be kind or compassionate or… I don’t want our last memory of tonight to be what Joseph said. I want tonight to be special, to remember it for the rest of our lives.” She took his hands in hers and whispered nervously “I want my first time to be with someone I trust.”

Jack’s reaction was a mix of surprise, confusion, doubt and trepidation. He wasn’t sure if Mira was joking. Maybe he hoped she was. But her gaze told him she wasn’t, he could tell. He could always tell. “Your first?” He whispered. “You mean…” She nodded. “But I thought…”

“No” she replied shaking it. She only dated a few guys before she came out, and while many of them tried to take her virginity she was steadfast in waiting until she was sixteen. By then she was out and proud. But she still wanted her first time to be special. And she couldn’t think of anyone more special to her then her oldest friend, the cute boy next door. He had had asked, she might have said yes on the spot. But he never asked. He didn’t believe he was worthy, even if she was straight. But now she was asking, and she wasn’t going to let him politely decline her invitation. Not tonight. “This won’t ruin our friendship” she assured him. “And I’m not being impulsive. I want to do this. A small part of me always has, if I’m being honest. Just one night. One moment to forget our troubles.” They locked gazes, nervous tension in the air. “Please”she whispered.

Jack was silent for a long moment. A part of him instinctively wanted to reject her, politely. Another part of him had always wondered _what if_. Two sides of his mind at war with each other, leaving him unsure about what to do. But he had to admit, Joseph was still in his head whispering vile in his ear. Imagine what he could do if he found out about this.

 _Fuck him,_ he thought, pushing that asshole from his mind as he gently brushed a strand of hair from Mira’s face. She shivered as he stroked her cheek, his touch gentle on her skin. _So gentle_ she thought. Jack didn’t say a word, his eyes saying it all. She couldn’t read him as well as he could read her, but she figured it out the moment he kissed her back. Her heart stopped for a moment, her breath caught in her lungs. Time stopped.

The kiss lasted two, maybe three seconds, but was long enough to take her breath away. When it ended she was quick to follow into another before Jack could change his mind. After that, things escalated for the better. The nervous tension was replaced with heated excitement and veiled passion as the two school kids made out in the back of the limo. Though Mira asked Jack not to be himself, he kept things respectable as his hands encircled her waist pulling her closer. She had no intention of being a lady though as her hands ran up his chest to entangle in his brown hair, deepening the kiss until their tongues were intertwined. If Jack chose then to tell her this was his first kiss she wouldn’t have believed him, because he was a really good kisser.

The vague memory of Joseph offering to “fuck the gay out of her” came to mind for a brief moment, and she found herself fantasizing Jackson being the one to “correct” her sexuality. _Once you try cocklette, you’ll never be satisfied without it._ “Show me what I’m missing” she mumbled into the kiss, pressing her needy body against Jack’s.

After a few heavenly minutes of making out, they came to a break as Jack reluctantly pulled away. “I feel a need to say this” he said to a worried Mira. “This is my first time as well.”

“Oh” she replied. She already figured as much but it still surprised her to hear a boy admit it. It just meant they could share their first time together, which made tonight even more special. She smiled back at him, stroking his cheek affectionately before jumping back into the kiss.

Now that the awkwardness was finally out of the way, the two of them was able to enjoy the moment better. Their hands started to explore more of each other. Mira’s wrapped around his neck, combing her fingers through his hair. His stayed at her waist but dared to venture to her lower back.

After a while of taking it slow the universe decided to make things a little more interesting as the limo hit a surprise speed bump in the road. The vehicle bounced to the right throwing Jack against the side door with Mira falling on top of him with a grunt. They both looked at each other and chuckled in embarrassment as they untangled their limbs. Jack had instinctively wrapped his arms around Mira to cushion her fall, pinning her arms against his chest and belly. She was in no rush to escape the hug though, pecking him on the nose playfully. He kissed her softly, wrapping her shoulders in a bear hug. the kiss was magical, only to be interrupted when Jack suddenly winced.

“Sorry” Mira hissed, realizing her knee had slipped against his thigh and bruised him. She pulled out of the hug to sit beside him, reaching out to rub his leg better. Jack made a joke about not being ten any more. She laughed, but only because she understood the punchline all to well as he eyes drifted to the intriguing bulge in his trousers. Biting her bottom lip she bravely pushed her hand along his thigh and rested it against his crotch, feeling the growing package in his pants. Jack inhaled as her palm made contact between his legs, their eyes locking in an intense gaze. Fantasies of predictions flooded Mira’s mind of what Jackson White was hiding downstairs, mental images enough to make her mouth water.

“You’re tie is crooked” she said to him, her eyes glancing to his bow tie. He looked down nervously, reaching up to fix it until she offered to fix it for him. But instead she undid it entirely, pulling Jack into a passionate kiss as she moved onto the buttons of his shirt. He got the message and let her undress him, enjoying the moment he never thought he’d experience. Only he got nervous when she reached his waist and moved to his belt, second and third thoughts appearing briefly only to vanish as she unbuckled it, yanking the belt from his trousers.

Mira’s hands were shaking as she gingerly unzipped his trousers, her heart pounding in her chest in anticipation for what she was about to do with the boy next door. Everything was happening like the romance novels she liked to read. The real thing was more exhilarating than reading it on a page. She took a deep breath as she slid down from the backseat, maneuvering herself in front of Jackson, who held her arm tightly as the car swerved around a corner keeping her steady, until she was one her knees of the carpeted limo floor in front of his lap. She looked up at the patient and incredibly handsome man as he help her pull the waistband of his trousers down his thighs, yanking them over his knees down to his ankles. Her stomach fluttered as her fingers grazed the waistband of his boxers, the mound in his crotch rising a few inches further. They locked gazes once more, uncertainty and excitement in their eyes.

She took hold on his underwear and, with a gulp trepidation, yanked them down to bunch at his feet releasing the hidden manhood within.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Jackson’s incredible penis, her pupils dilating as it sprung up to greet her face. She breathlessly stared at it, nervously reaching out to touch the pulsing organ. She inhaled sharply as her finger tips brushed his cock, where she also heard Jack gasp in response. It looked even more incredible than she could’ve imagined, rising almost 7 and a half inches (her best guess). _It must be true about boys and their egos_ , she smiled, eager to wrap her hand around his shaft.

Jack was amazed at how amazed Mira seemed to be. He never considered himself attractive enough to wow a girl like her, yet here she was holding his cock in her small hand stroking it nervously. He grunted quietly as she squeezed him a little too hard, gently taking her hand to stop her frantic movements. She looked up worryingly as he gave her a tiny smile of encouragement, guiding her hand showing her how to massage it properly. She learnt fast and was soon giving him a hand job without the training wheels. And it felt amazing. But not as amazing at when Mira suddenly wrapped her mouth around his tip, which nearly made him scream.

The action took both of them by surprise. Mira had stopped thinking clearly five minutes ago, focusing on just giving him as much pleasure as she could. She’d never done this before and chickened out as fast as she started, pulling the cock out of her mouth. She expected his sick to taste horrible, but to her shock it was pretty good. Good enough to make her consider forsaking being a lesbian. She was already drooling about tasting it again. She bit her bottom lip, glancing up at Jack seeking permission to continue. He was breathing heavily, his bare sheets rising and falling in rhythm with his panting breath, but he managed to give her a nod of acknowledgement like he was reading her mind. She took a deep breath as she approached his cock again, fondling his balls nervously as she ran her tongue along his shaft slowly. She wanted to ease herself into the blowjob this time, build up enough confidence to savor the moment. She took her time, but she could feel Jack shivering in anticipation underneath her hands, his fingers clawing at the leather seat. He was getting impatient, desperate, but was too polite to rush her. He knew this was her first and didn’t want to be pushy. Maybe he was just and nervous.

When she was ready, Mira circled her tongue around the tip of his penis, the erection rock hard in her hand as she held him firmly at the base. She kissed the tip affectionately as she sucked in one last deep breath, opening her mouth wide and plunging down onto him. She stuffed his cock into her mouth and was met with the aroma of his musk, the scent making her lightheaded, her tongue lapping at his shaft as she slid the first three inches inside. Her gag reflex stopped her pushing further, forcing her to freeze in place with her lips wrapped around him. It was surreal, and the growl that escaped Jack’s throat caused her underwear to become damp. _I can’t believe I’m sucking Jack’s cock_ she thought breathlessly.

 _I can’t believe Mira is sucking my cock_ Jack thought breathlessly, looking down at her innocent face staring up at him with his dick stuffed into her mouth. His gut clenched in pleasure, his hands gripping the backseat so tight his knuckles turned white. The gorgeous young woman began to move back, her lips sliding up his shaft to the tip before pausing, keeping her mouth sealed around him, before pushing herself back onto his penis. Managed to get four out of his eight inches into her mouth and Jack felt the back of her throat. His mind lit up with a dull buzz and he closed his eyes. It was sureal. So many perverted thoughts flooded his mind as Mira started bobbing her head more regularly, her tongue licking the underside of his cock. His body begged for more, his arms straining to reach out and grab that perfect hair and slam her down into his lap and fuck her brains out of her ears. He resisted such temptation. He didn’t want to scare her or pressure her, didn’t want to force her into anything she didn’t want. He was amazed she went this far. He didn’t want to spoil it. So he sat back and let her send him to heaven.

Mira could sense Jack tensing. Not from escasty. He was holding back. She imagined all the things he wanted to do to her in this position, so many things she wanted him to do. But she knew he wouldn’t, not without her saying something. He was too polite, still a gentlemen even when she asked him not to. Reluctantly, she released his cock with a loud _pop_ , fixing her gaze onto his as she reminded him “don’t be a gentlemen.”

“Are you sure you want this?” He asked again.

“Yes” she repeated, pumping his dick with both hands, squeezing him hard to emphasize the point. “I want you to be my first. I want you to make love to me. I want you to fuck me.” She kissed his cock, keeping her eyes fixed on his face. “Be rough if you need to, but I want this night to be incredible. Please fuck me Jackson White.”

The way she said that last sentence, the seduction put in her voice, it made Jack’s stomach growl. The urge was too much, his primal instincts taking over. He wanted her so badly. He wanted to take her right now. He wanted her body on his. He needed to be inside her.

Mira watched as his hand let go of the leather, reaching up to lift her chin so he could gaze into her eyes, his thumb stroking her cheek affectionately. He didn’t say anything. She smiled.

And then suddenly his hand was in her hair, nails digging into her scalp and he took hold of her in both hands and pushed her into his lap, shoving his cock deep her throat, deeper than she had managed. All eight inches forced their way into her mouth and she choked on it, her throat muscles wrapped tightly around his member. Mira yelped in startled alarm, quickly followed by a muffled moan as her senses buzzed, the dampness in her panties growing, her eyes rolling up into her skull. She might have just cum.

Jack let his instincts take over from then on, unleashed by Mira’s permitted plea for more. He pumped his dick into her throat driving himself as deep as he could. The poor girl was forced to deep throat his member mercilessly, inhaling through her nose between thrusts as he fucked her raw. The boy was relentless, almost an animal, all lust and power. She loved it. She had fantasies about being dominated and they were coming true. It hurt a little but the pleasure was worth it. But after a while her lungs were starting to burn. She couldn’t get enough oxygen. His cock was suffocating her. Her whimpers fell on deaf ears and her fingernails scratched at his thighs, but he kept pounding.

But somewhere in that animal Jack heard her, pushing his body to give in and finish quickly. It didn’t take long. He growled loudly as he yanked her head into his lap one last time, pushing his cock to the hilt as he suddenly ejaculated down Mira’s throat. His cum spilled like a fountain, filling her airway and spilling from her mouth gaging her even more. Tears fell from her eyes as she painfully swallowed it down, one gulp full at a time, drinking his much earned seed until he finally pulled out of her. She swallowed the last of his cum and then gasped for air, coughing and stuttering on her knees clinging to his thighs while he collapsed into his seat. They both fell silent as they regained their breath.

“Shit” Jack said, blinking in shock as he recovered, looking down at the stuttering girl on her knees. “Are you okay?” He asked, worried he’d hurt her, sliding off his seat to kneel next to her.

Mira’s throat was still raw from deepthroating him, her lungs strained from the lack of air. But she nodded as Jack fell to her side, his worried gaze examining her. He was about to apologize when she put her hand on his mouth, gently shushing him while she caught her breath. He hadn’t done anything wrong. She wiped her eyes and smiled, taking his face in her hands and kissing him deeply. She ground her mouth against Jack’s, sharing the cum still on her tongue with him, sharing his taste. He didn’t pull away, embracing her comfortingly. “Wow” he muttered in response and she giggled. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yes” she told him, her voice coming back to her as she nuzzled his nose. She ran her fingers up and down his chest, excitement bubbling in her belly. She was now hooked on his body and wanted to go all the way. “I’m ready” she whispered in his ear.

Jack understood completely, rubbing his palms along her bare arms. He wanted her too. But suddenly a thought came to him and he pulled away. “Wait, I don’t have anything for… you know? Protection?”

Mira smiled. He was so cute when he was concerned for her well-being. “Oh, don’t worry. I do” she told him, ushering him back onto the backseat while she reached for her handbag. She reached in and pulled out a box of condoms, which drew a curious eyebrow from her lover. “My mom bought them for me while I was still dating boys” she explained, unwrapping one to slide onto his erection.

Climbing up she straddled Jack’s lap, pulling her knee length dress up so she could position her legs on either side of him, rubbing her pussy against his length. Jack took hold of her waist as she sat on his lap, sighing as he felt her damp crotch move up and down his dick before making out with her. When Mira was at the peak of her arousal she reached down under her dress to move her panties to the side, opening her wet entrance so she could guide Jackson to her pussy. She trembled as the head probed her sex, aligned perfectly and ready for entry. Jack held her hips while she put her hands on his shoulders, sharing a brief kiss before signaling she was ready.

Then her body was lowered onto Jack’s cock, and Mira had to cover her mouth to stifle the scream as she was stretched around him. Jack quickly gripped her waist to keep her still for fear of hurting her, letting her inhale sharply as her body went rigid. He waited patiently for her to ask him to continue, watching her face carefully as he penetrated her virgin entrance. It was slow, painfully slow, her walls stretching around the thick alien organ sending shockwaves through her nerves. Mira’s hands cling to his shoulders, nails digging into his neck as she grit her teeth, whimpering softly as she pushed herself further. After five inches she couldn’t take any more, gasping for breath as she came to a stop with his dick lodged in her vagina.

“How does it feel?” Jack quietly asked her, still holding her waist careful not to make any movements.

“Big” she breathed, opening her eyes to look at him. She hadn’t felt anything like this. She’d never even used toys to practice. Jack’s cock filled her completely, feeling strange and painful and pleasurable all at the same time. She fell against his shoulders, her warm breath on his skin. “What about you?” She asked.

“Tight” he answered truthfully. She was wrapped so tight around him it was like her body was a vice squeezing the life out of his penis. It was rather uncomfortable, but he persevered. The main thing was Mira wasn’t in any pain. “Do you want to stop?” He asked her.

She took a deep breath, shaking her head in no. He pecked her on the lips. They shared a nervous smile. He took hold of her hips and lifted them up, bringing his dick inside her till only the tip sat inside her entrance. Before Mira could have time to worry he was going to pull out he pulled her back down onto him, two sets of moans filling the limo. He guiding her the first few times, and then after that she took the initiative as she bounced on his cock. The longer they did it, the easier the motion became as juices leaked out of Mira’s body to lubricate the boys dick. Soon she was hopping like a bunny on his lap, her mouth open as she gasped and moaned in pleasure, occasionally leaning forward to make out with her lover as they fucked. Jack ran his hands over her body, sliding them up her back to her shoulder blades, tickling the flesh above her dress. At one stage he even slid down to stroke her bottom, squeezing it affectionately as she nibbled on his neck, her hands exploring his chest pushing the unbuttoned shirt and jacket over his shoulders so she could kiss more of his rough flesh. Their kisses became more passionate, the sex more intimate, their movements more heated.

“Jack!” Mira gasped, a tingling in her stomach as her hips began to buckle. “I think I’m going to cum” she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He grunted in response, feeling her walls constrict around him. Movement of his arms were limited with his shirt bunched to his elbows, but he wrapped them around her waist hugging her tight. His dick ached painfully as her body began crushing it, and he feared her climax could turn his manhood into mulch. He could escape her now though as she went rigid against him, her voice screaming wordlessly as she experienced her first mind-blowing orgasm, her body shaking in his grasp. He buried his face in her neck as she came, wincing harshly as she clamped around him like a vice, squeezing him like an orange. Couldn’t help but cum into the condom, filling the trapped air blowing it up inside her like a balloon. Her tight walls actually hurt, enough to make him bite down on the nearest thing to stop from swearing in pain. Mira yelped as his teeth pierced her shoulder, hard enough to draw blood and make her scratch his back.

When the orgasm finally passed the two of them collapsed into the backseat exhausted. Mira slumped on top of Jack hugging him tightly, her body quivering in the aftershocks. The moment her walls loosened Jack dislodged his bruised penis from her entrance, groaning in relief as he slumped in his seat with his eyes closed. They stayed like this for a long while, thoughts and feeling for each other lost in a confused haze. Jack saw the red cuts he left on her shoulder, feeling bad. She didn’t notice. “I’m sorry” she whispered finally.

He held her gently, his voice comforting and soothing. “I guess we’re even” he chuckled, nuzzling her neck with kisses of affection. For their first time, it could’ve been worse.

After about five minutes Mira was able to sit up, her chest heaving in deep breathes. She glanced glanced down at the bite on her shoulder, chuckling softly. Her first love bite, she mused. Jack gave her an apologetic look but she just kissed him. “Did I hurt you?” She asked sheepishly.

“That’s my line” he replied.

“And it’s cute on you” she laughed. She looked around the limo, still on the road and still moving. She didn’t know how long they had left till they got home but she guessed long enough to keep going for a little longer. The pair of them locked gazes and found themselves in agreement. Sliding off his lap Mira wobbled back to the leather seats running the side of the limo, facing a right angle to the backseat. Opposite her a small glass cabinet offered a couple of drinks for its passengers. She and her girlfriends had enjoyed a few bottles on their way to the prom. “Could you undo me?” She asked suggestively, turning in her seat so she had her back to Jack pointing to the zip of her dress.

Jack made his walk easier by kicking his legs out of his trousers and boxer, hoisting the shirt back over his shoulders before climbing forward to join her on the seat. Pinching the zip with his fingers he slowly unzipped the pink dress, pulling it down her spine feeling her soft skin as it was revealed to him. She sighed blissfully as she felt his fingertips grazing her skin, running down the small of her back to the delicate curve of her hips until he reached her underwear. He leans forward and kissed her slim neck and shoulders, teasing the girl nibbling softly. She melted under his touch, spinning back to meet his lips with her own. He watched her transfixed as she slowly peeled the dress down her body, revealing her beautiful mounds and flat stomach to him, the first boy to ever see her natural appearance. She blushed as he gasped, feeling no shame or embarrassment, only joy and pride. He repaid that pride by pulling her close so she could offer him her body, making out passionately pressing his chest to hers. Her stomach fluttered.

Taking great care, Jack guided Mira onto her back, her bare skin touching the cold leather making her tremble only for his touch to warm her up again. They made out like they’d been lovers forever, connecting on a spiritual level few would even understand. It was as if this moment was written in the stars. He helped her out of her dress, folding it neatly onto the backseat with Jack’s suit and shirt, kicking their shoes off leaving them in their socks and underwear (except Jack who was still bottomless to match Mira’s topless). They fell onto the limo seat/bed exploring each other’s mouths with their tongues and their bodies with their hands. Jack finally got to feel her heavenly legs that went on forever, the black stockings making them look even sexier. She got to run her fingers along his toned back, feeling his strong shoulder blades and spine. They got lost in the moment, passion and affection filling the air. Love on a different kind of level.

“Why didn’t we do this a long time ago?” Mira asked, sighing in pleasure as he kissed her neck.

“I didn’t think you would be interested in someone like me” Jack replied. “Which was true, considering you’re gay.”

“Yeah,” she sighed, cupping his cheek. “But why didn’t we? We’ve been friends for years and you never asked me out.”

His expression saddened. “I didn’t think you’d say yes” he confessed.

“I would have, if you were one to ask me” she told him, kissing his cheek.

“Doesn’t matter now. You’re a lesbian.”

“I am” she replied sadly. “But you were the best boyfriend I could’ve asked for. You were there for me when I was blue. You made me laugh. You held me when I cried. You held me up when I came out. You were more than a friend and neighbor. You are more to me.”

Jack had never received such praise from a girl before, unsure what to say in response. She didn’t expect him to say anything, and he didn’t. Instead he just kissed her, the perfect answer. She meant everything she said. In a way they had been dating for years, all coming to this moment. It was a shame this could only happen once. She was sad this could only happen once. They should’ve done this long ago. Maybe they could’ve had more time together like this.so now they had to cherish every last second together.

The limo swerved around another corner, jostling Jack on top of Mora’s hot body. He pushed himself up to his elbows before his body weight could crush her, towering over her staring at her beautiful face. She was amazing, like an angel with freckles over her nose and bright blue eyes, her short brown hair falling around her face. He could look at her for hours. But this was his only chance to explore her naked body up close and he wanted to make the most of it. “Ready for me to return the favor?” He asked coyly, his eyes trailing down her chest.

Mira followed his gaze as he peered down to her damp panties. She got excited seeing his size her up, her heart pounding in her chest. She wanted him to explore her. All of her. Relaxed onto the leather, arms above her head with her breasts on display, offering her body to him. He accepted the offering, his hands running up her sides as he kissed her tenderly before making his way slowly down her neck to her collarbone, leaving soft kisses in his wake. She sighed happily as he made his way down her chest, his hands caressing her flesh gently as he felt up her boobs in his palms. Her breath caught in her throat as his thumbs rubbed over her hard nipples, her chest puffing out to greet them. He fondled her a moment, his face level with her breasts staring at them hypnotically. She shivered as his warm breath tickled her sensitive buds, watching him eagerly as he leant down to circle his tongue around the first mound. Mira moaned softly as Jack licked around her right nipple, teasing the nub before flicking it with his tongue. His hand massaged her left breast carefully, kneading it between his fingers. She enjoyed that a lot. But she enjoyed the moment his mouth latched onto her right nipple even more

Mira’s pleasurable cry was music to Jack’s ears as he sucked on the erect nipple in his mouth, pondering weather the girl was able to produce milk yet. He brushed the thought aside, happy to just have access to a girls boobs like every teenage boy dreamed. And such sweet boobs they were too. When he was bored of the right breast he switched over to the left, suckling it like a newborn while playing with the sensitive right as he pinched it between his fingers. Mira nearly screamed through gasping breaths. He could feel her heart pounding in her chest, resting his ear against her skin to listen a moment. It was rapid with excitement, just like his.

“Do you want to go again?” He asked her, looking up from between her breasts. She nodded. “Are you sure?” She nodded insistently. He was worried of a repeat of last time, the uncomfortable tightness and nervous posture. _Maybe she just needed loosening up_ , he thought. “First, let me repay you for that incredible blow job you gave me” he said coyly, briefly pausing to motorboat her boobs and blow a raspberry between them making her giggle like a schoolgirl. Then he went lower, down over her ticklish belly towards her navel where her soaking underwear was waiting.

She rested up on her elbows, watching with glee as Jack hooked his fingers into her panties, slowly pulling them down her legs before tossing them to the side. This exposed her vagina to the young man for the first time. He thought it was the prettiest thing he’d ever seen. He settled into position, resting on his stomach on the leather seat between her legs, running his hands over her thighs admiring her. Her body shivered as she felt his fingers brush over her pussy, examining her folds and teasing her entrance, though she suspected he didn’t know he was teasing her so much. She tried to be patient, but his touch was too soft and gentle. The pleasure was too much. His breath on her flesh was too much. “Jack” she whimpered quietly, losing strength in her arms falling onto her back, her breath becoming labored. “Please.”

Jack looked up from between her thighs, watching her writhe on the bed under his touch. She looked cute with sweat on her brow and her fingers clinging at her hair, her chest rising and falling with each ragged breath. He considered continuing to torture the girl, stroking her sex with his fingers feeling her shiver under his touch, but he was still the gentlemen. And he was getting just as impatient. He leant down, smelling her arousal through his nose, kissing her clit softly. She gasped sharply, her hips buckling up to greet him. He kissed her again. Then he ran his tongue along her folds, tasting her leaking fluids. She tasted like honey, easily addictive. Her voice rang out in a needy moan of enjoyment, begging for more.

 _It’d be rude to keep a girl waiting,_ he thought, spreading her folds with his fingers to push his tongue inside of her.

Jack claimed this was his first time making love to a girl. But from the way he was making Mira feel, she wondered if that was actually true. How could a virgin be able to eat out a girl so perfectly? How can his tongue feel so good? She didn’t care what the truth was anymore, as long as he doesn’t stop.

The sounds of her pleasure filled the limo as Jack orally fucked her pussy, his tongue exploring her insides seeking out every nook and cranny he could reach. In his hands he held her twitching thighs, prying them open so he could push deeper into her body. It was like munching on the best sandwich he’d ever tasted, with a filling he could drink forever. Mira’s juices flooded his mouth and he sampled what would come soon. As he ate her out his nose brushed against her hood, prodding her clit accidentally. She cried out as electricity shot through her body sharply, her sensitive clit throbbing for attention. Jack sensed it, retracting his tongue reluctantly so he could circle it around her clit to pleasure her further. But he didn’t want to leave her pussy unattended, so he slid a pair of his fingers into her vagina to replace his tongue.

“Oh god!” Mira inhaled as he latched his lips onto her clit, sucking it gently while his fingers pumped into her wet entrance. “How are you so good at this?” She asked breathless, clawing at the leather seat.

“You really want to know?” He asked her coyly looking up at her, pausing briefly in her ministrations.

Her hand was in his hair immediately, nails clawing at the back of his head as she desperately replied “no! Don’t stop! Please don’t stop, I’m so close!” She was on the verge of passing out from pleasure, unless she could find release in the next minute. Jack was like a god. A hot, talented, beautiful god between her legs. She wished he could stay here forever. She felt it building as his mouth returned to her body, three fingers stretching her tight pussy as they pumped into her quicker and harder. The orgasm was bigger than the last one. He was going to do it. Jackson White was going to make her cum, make them the happiest girl at the prom! “Faster!” She pleaded, her hips thrusting into his face desperately.

In truth, Jack wasn’t a hundred percent sure what he was doing. He was simply doing what he’d read from Fan-fiction, or from porn. He was a virgin, how else was he supposed to learn? Hiding in a wardrobe watching his parents? He knew what he saw on the internet was mostly fake but it was still less creepy than option b. But from the sounds Mira was making he must’ve been doing something right so he just kept going. He licked her pussy, slipped his fingers into her entrance, and he could feel her loosening around his hand. He pumped into her slowly at first, and when she was loose enough he tried a third finger, sliding it into her wet pussy expanding her pleasure. With his other hand he reached up to grab her right boob, fondling it while he shook and trembled beneath him. Her hand grabbed at his to help him grope her, her other hand clinging to his hair, her head whipping back panting desperately. She was pleading for him to make her cum, and he could sense she was at breaking point. Just before she lost it completely, Jack accidentally curled his fingers upwards and hit a very sensitive spot inside Mira’s body.

That broke her.

Her eyes went wide as her back suddenly arched, unleashing a gasping scream so intense Jack’s heart nearly stopped afraid he’d done something wrong. Her hips rose and her walls clamped down around his fingers, griping him in her tight embrace as she suddenly came, the orgasm ripping through her body like a thunder storm. He held her tightly, helping her through the intense sensations as her body convulsed, squirting his hand with juices. She let go of his head, worried she might claw his scalp of. He caught her hand, letting her cling to it like a vice, holding on for dear life as he lowered his mouth to her entrance to catch the escaping cum. He drank her heavenly juices, watching from between her legs as he thighs came together around his skull as if trying to crush him. Her skin broke into a hot sweat, her screams deafening him.

It felt like a lifetime had passed before her orgasm subsided and the exhausted girl collapsed limply onto the leather seat gasping for air. Her nipples were rock solid pointing up at the roof, the dim LED lights bathing her in a faint green glow glistening from the moisture across her chest and stomach, her hair sticking to her face. The hand on her breasts fell away, wiping her brow before falling above her head. The other still cling to Jack’s hand just above her navel, her legs slowly parting to release the patient young man as he carefully dislodged his hand from her sex, his fingers dripping with cum. He kissed his way up her stomach and between her breasts, watching her shudder in sensitive aftershocks until his face was above hers, admiring her silently. His face was covered in her bodily fluids. Her cheeks flushed red from embarrassment, thinking she looked awful. But to him she looked beautiful, glowing even. He drew affectionate drawing with his fingers, using her cum for ink on her soft skin, circling her nipples following up her neck to her cheeks. She looked down at his glistening fingers, curiosity beckoning as she gently took his hand and brought them to her mouth, licking them clean. He watched her suck the cum off his fingers silently, waiting till she was finished. Then he pulled her hand to his mouth, kissing it softly, and then leant down and shared a passionate kiss with his lover, sharing her cum between them as their tongues intertwined.

“Are you okay?” He asked her after a moment.

Mira was able to catch her breath at last, muttering quietly staring back at him. “Wow” she replied. “That was amazing. Where did you learn to do that?” She asked him.

“Blind luck mostly” he said modestly. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

She nodded, wrapping her arms around him so she could make out with him. Her strength returned quickly and her loins ached once more. And after bringing her to orgasm Jack’s groin wasn’t itching for some attention too. He peeled out of Mira’s grasp so he could reach into her handbag for the box of condoms, tearing open a fresh one to replace the torn one he discarded from his penis. Mira sat up biting her bottom lip, waiting patiently for him to return. Climbing onto the leather seat, his erection ready and prepared, Jack smiled devilishly as he took hold of her ankles and yanked her down towards him. She giggled playfully, sliding beneath the sexy young man as he aligned his cock with her dripping wet pussy. The second time felt effortless as he entered her, passing through her lubricated walls until it sat snugly inside her body. She drew an excited breath as he bent down to caress her face, reaching around his waist to pull his body in closer. His hips pressed against hers, her legs spreading wide as she suddenly had his whole length sheathed in her vagina, filling her completely. He still felt big and she still felt tight, but the experience was a hundred times more welcoming. “Ready for more?” She asked him.

“I’m ready for more of you” he replied kissing her on the lips. _Such a smooth talker_ she thought, hooking her legs around his body as he began gently rocking against her, running her hands up his strong back as they made love.

Their hips clashed together in rythmn, their bodies rocking against each other as he thrust into her over and over, their lips interlocked in a passionate embrace. The sex was intimate and special, slow and sensual, so effortless you wouldn’t think it was their first night together. Sometimes they didn’t need to move at all, just hold each other and let the motion of the limo do the work for them. Jack was the perfect lover to Mira, kissing softly along her neck and collarbone while his hands caressed her bare skin, sliding along her hips and legs and occasionally massaging her breasts. But mostly he just rested on his elbows to support his weight as he thrust his cock into her warm pussy. She buckled her hips to meet his, enveloping his dick massaging it with her walls, her bent legs straddling him with her feet resting on his arse pulling him deeper. Her hands cling to his back, her nails grazing his thought skin never quite digging in. She would bury her face into the crook of his shoulder, kissing him and softly biting his flesh leaving hickeys, before letting her head fall back on the bed to release a moan or a sigh, her eyes closed feeling his warmth encase her. She felt safe in his arms, safer than she’d ever felt, connected in both body and spirit. When they kissed they were on a cloud, all their worry and troubles vanishing forever.

They made love for what felt like an eternity. It was the best sex either of them could ever dream of, maybe the best they’ll ever have. But all good thing had to come to an end eventually.

“Jack” Mira gasped, climax growing inside her from the pit of her stomach, her body temperature rising as she hugged him tighter, grabbing onto the back of his head weaving her finger through his hair.

“I know” he groaned, approaching his limit too wrapping his arms around her shoulders, increasing his thrusts into her as he lay flush against her naked body. His erection penetrated as deep as he could, hitting her spot with each thrust making Mira gasp and moan, his body sweating from exhertion. “together?” He asked quietly, his voice soft in her ear.

“Together” she nodded, her words choking on the moans as her body reached her peak. They held on a little longer for each other, embracing in a powerful and passionate finale. Their hips met in one last thrust, locking his cock inside her vagina as they orgasmed, Mira’s walls clamping around his thick rod as he pulled heavily. He unloaded his love into the condom threatening to fill the girls womb with his seed. For a moment she hoped he would, hoped he’d impregnate her with his hot cum so she could carry him with her always. Her juices flooded out of her in response, soaking the leather beneath them as they held each other’s trembling form. Jack groaned in relief as he came, squeezing the young woman in his arms while her legs crushed his waist, holding him close and tightly. She stared at the roof of the limo as she rode through the powerful climax, stars and rainbows dancing across her vision as her eyelids grew heavy, pleasure overwhelming her body until she fell limb in Jack’s embrace.

They collapsed together, shivering from the aftershocks, the breathing shallow and slow. They lay together for a long minute just basking in each other’s glow, nuzzling their lovers neck kissing them tenderly. Jack was the first to move, carefully pushing himself up to look at Mira’s exhausted face only to discover her cheeks were glistening. “Did I hurt you?” He asked worried as he realized she was crying.

Mira wiped her cheeks, the tears flowing freely from her eyes. “No” she replied quietly, taking a deep breath to tell him “you were wonderful.” She couldn’t explain what she was feeling, but it was incredible. The most emotional moment she’d ever experienced in her whole life. And she was so lucky to share it with someone special. “I love you Jackson White” she whispered softly.

“I love you to Mira Halls” he whispered back, understanding what they shared went beyond friendship, beyond romance, as he rested his forehead on hers. This might only have been a one time experience between them, but it was special nonetheless.

Some time later, the limo driver turned a corner heading into town. He checked the sat nav he was following, which told him they had another ten minutes before arriving at their destination. The journey back proved much longer than he anticipated due to traffic and roads works. But from the muffled sounds through the dark divider his passengers weren’t complaining. He had no illusions about what couples got up to in the back of limousines. It made a change from the partying frat boys he usually taxied about. Professional enough not to disturb their privacy he simply pressed a button to his left switching on the intercom, telling them they were ten minutes away.

In the back the two naked students snuggled side by side on the carpeted floor with a blanket over them. They’d settled there after being knocked off the seat by a rather nasty speed-bump, causing Jack to roll over the side and a giggle Mira to roll after him. Down there Jack found a blanket under the seat and used it to cover them both, letting Mira snuggle up next to him putting his arm around her. Their love making had left them drained and exhausted and it wasn’t long until they were both drifting to sleep. The nap lasted only fifteen minutes before the intercom buzzed, stirring the pair of them.

“We should be getting dressed” Jack said sadly, kissing the top of Mira’s head as she nestled in the crook of his shoulder, her body laying perfectly along his, their legs intertwined.

She sighed in disappointment, her finger tracing patterns on his chest. She wondered if they could convince the driver to take them on a few laps around town first, give them more time to savor this moment. But she knew it couldn’t happen. “Do you regret what we did?” She asked him.

“No” he said immediately, looking down at her. “Do you?”

“No” she answered. “I just wish we had done this sooner.”

“Me too” he sighed. She lifted her gaze to him, their eyes meeting with a look of affection as their lips came together once more. “Five more minutes?” He queried. She nodded, snuggling closer. Five more minutes.

Five minutes later it was she who got up first, retrieving their clothes and climbing onto the back seat. They helped each other get dressed, partly to get composed faster but mainly to have an excuse to explore their bodies one last time. Jack helped zip Mira’s dress up, running his hand up her spine before massaging her shoulders kissing her neck. She buttoned up his shirt, fixing his tie after making out with his handsome face. By the time the limo pulled up in the middle of the street in front of their houses, the two students were sat on the back seat fully clothed, hair tidied and faces wiped, looking like nothing had transpired. There was no welcoming party on the street waiting for them, which was for the best. They thanked the driver as they reluctantly climbed out of the car. Jack exited first, putting on his hat and offering his hand to Mira. She took it and followed him out, hooking her arm around his as they waved the driver goodbye and walked down the alleyway towards the intersection back gates. One gate lead to his place. The other led to hers.

They stopped at the end of the alley, Jack dressed in his black suit and tails with his trademark hat, Mira wearing her pink and white dress. “Thank you” Jack finally said to her. “If it weren’t for you, the last thing I would’ve remembered about tonight would’ve been that prick Joseph. I’m sure it wasn’t what you were hoping for…”

“No” she agreed, putting her finger to his lips. “It was better. You were amazing. You made this the best prom night ever, and I’ll never forget it.”

He smiled, his cheeks blushing. “It’s a shame that you’re only attracted to girls” he muttered.

“Yeah” she chuckled, reaching up on her toes to kiss his cheek. “But you’re the boy I lost my virginity to. That makes you quite the exception that proves the rule.” She reached out and held his face in her hand, confessing “I’ll always love you Jack.”

He smiled, kissing the back of her hand like a chivalrous knight. “And I’ll always love you malady” he replied. He knew she found it cute when he called her that. Sometimes he was old fashioned. But she liked that about him.

Their eyes met one last time, not ready to part ways. Once they each left through those gates, that was it. After that it was graduation and their lives would take them on their own path. They may never see each other again.

So instead of stepping away, they each stepped closer, their hands coming together interlacing their fingers as they stole one last kiss at the end of the alleyway. One last moment together to hold onto for the rest of their lives underneath the pale mooonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this was a long story.  
> Would you believe it was based on true events?
> 
> Thanks for reading. Have a good night.


End file.
